When sighting a rifle at a rifle range, the shooter often sits on a shooting bench equipped with sand bags or other devices to support his rifle during the aiming process. The bench is designed to be firm and to hold the rifle in a motionless position while it is being aimed. The greatest accuracy with a rifle is obtained by the use of a shooting bench.
However the ordinary shooting bench is usually a heavy and difficult to move object which can not be easily transported or used during the hunt. In the hunting situation the hunter often-times finds himself at a distance from his quarry with little or no effective means to support the rifle for a long shot. Hence while hunting the hunter is deprived of a shooting bench type device which would aid his accuracy for a long distance shot. Some attempts have been made to provide a portable shooting bench; however, most of these are cumbersome, heavy and not adapted to be set up in the field.
There is a need for a shooting bench which can be easily carried into the field during the hunt and set up. This invention fulfills that need.
The below listed patents relate to the applicants invention.
Applicants know of no other pertinent relating patents.
______________________________________ Patent No. 3,125,929 3,493,153 4,286,739 4,506,466 4,702,029 4,738,383 5,016,792 Des. 284,910 311,813 ______________________________________